Tumblr Drabbles
by TwistedType
Summary: I'm going to post my Tumblr Drabbles here! They will be random and vary in ratings! Enjoy!


**I'm going to post my tumblr drabble's here that I write for the winners of my "TO Ratings Game." They will vary depending of the request of the winners, sooooo you're never really going to know what you're gonna get! (Ratings will also vary)**

**Enjoy! **

**XOXO**

* * *

Drabble written for Marisol40

Prompt:_ I am beyond disgusted with Plec, her compadres and the pseudo pairings that they are contemplating. That would be you Steroline and Kamille. So, I want a story about how these two fake couples are together but Klaus and Caroline aren't happy, just going through the motions. Stefan feels it and knows what is going on so he plans this trip to NOLA to basically deliver Caroline to the man that will make her happy…_

_—_

Caroline ran her finger around the damp marble, smearing out the bubbles that had splashed over the side of her ridiculously grand tub. Her head was flopped back with golden curls pulled a top her head. To an outsider she was the picture of content, relaxing in her grand mansion, tub gazing out over a perfect ocean view. They wouldn't notice the frown lines above her furrowed brow, or how her eyes sparkled not with light, but repressed sadness. Before her was all the wonder of the world, but her eyes were trained elsewhere.

Above the tub, standing out in stark contrast to the clean lines of the alabaster marble, was a large painting. Its colors were dark, daunting, picturing the sea in rage. Stefan had told her a thousand times it didn't fit. The Romantic brushstrokes, the Baroque frame — None of it fit the modern, sharp lines of their Malibu home.

She didn't care.

She never had.

It was her favorite.

It had been a hassle to obtain — compulsion in all the right places, to all the right people. Just to make sure the artist in question never knew his painting was missing. But she'd done it, just to have a piece of him.

"How was work?"

She jumped at the intrusion, shock dissipating as soon as she registered the voice. With lazy movements she rolled her eyes in his direction, watching as he paced across the floor. He settled at her side, balancing on the only dry space.

"Same old, same old." She murmured with a small smile. Stefan leaned forward, brushing an errant curl behind her ear. His touch used to make her shiver.

"Now, that's not like you Care. You always have a story to tell. Who's made your life hell today? Mary mess up the floral arrangements again?" He asked with a teasing smirk. She knew he was kidding, his smile said it all, but it rubbed her the wrong way. Did he really find her rambling so petty? Was she really that shallow? She'd thought she'd left that girl behind long ago.

"Nothing, nothing happened." She pressed, standing from the tub with a wrinkled brow. His fingers that had been resting against her shoulder were making her itch, urging her to get away. Stefan jumped back, moving out of her path as she shrugged past him, grabbing for a fluffy towel. He barely had long enough to get a look at her before she was wrapped up tight, hiding all of herself from him. It was his turn to frown.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Three little words he knew were a lie.

"Care...?" He tested softly, placing his hands on her warm, bare shoulders. The muscles beneath his hand stiffened, her face in the mirror tightening with frustration. When she caught his concerned eyes, her face crumbled, guilt washing over her in waves. He didn't deserve this.

"I'm fine." She lied again with a shrug. His hands on her shoulders felt like the weight of the world, guilt that she didn't understand eating at her. "I'm just tired. I'll be better in the morning." A forced smile crossed her face, her head tilting as if trying to encourage him to believe her tale.

"Alright..." He backed away, but not without one last quick comforting squeeze to her shoulders. Caroline tried to hold back the animosity it caused within her. She didn't understand why she felt this way. Stefan was her friend — her lover — they'd been together for over seven years, and yet all she could muster towards him was annoyance.

"You know," The Salvatore said, pausing in the doorway. "You can always talk to me Care. That's what best friends are for."

Caroline swallowed back the lump in her throat that formed at his words, nodding eagerly in agreement, not trusting her own voice.

Stefan smiled, tightlipped and drawn. "I love you, Care."

The blonde swallowed a deep breath, hands wrapping around her midsection as if to hold her together. "I love you too." She let out in a hurried whispered, her head turning to catch his gaze, but he was already gone.

—

His leather boots tapped against the antique wooden desk before him. Propped back and legs crossed, Klaus absently mindedly kept time with the jazz record resounding through the room. Within his fist he twirled a tumbler of scotch, the only drink he loved more than blood.

It was typical to find him like this, hidden away from his duties. Taking time to think away from the masses. Always the same spot, and same position, his gaze directed at the same painting day after day.

To any commoner it was just a painting. One that held a barely clothed blonde with sheet clutched to her chest. Her face was obscured, shielded from the light her body was bathed in. A nameless, faceless goddess — to everyone except him.

"Klaus, are you ready?" Cami asked, stepping through the doorway to his private office with easy familiarity. In her hands she held the clunky typewriter they'd been using since day one to type his memoirs. Back when they'd started and he'd only considered it an amusing past time — her a passing fancy. Seven years later here they were. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. It was funny how slowly time passed these days.

"Not today." He rumbled, his voice tired. He wasn't in the mood to dig up memory lane today. Not with her.

"Oh, come on." She encouraged brightly, sitting down on the couch near his desk. "You've just made it back to Mystic Falls with Stefan. We should be able to get caught up to present by the end of the month."

He clinched his eyes shut, attempting to stomp down his anger. He'd been losing it more and more lately, the smallest efforts by Camille setting him on edge. It needed to stop. This was the life he'd resigned himself to. With a sigh, he tipped back the last of his scotch, focusing on the way it burned down his throat as Cami started typing.

"I'd tracked them down to the local high school..." He started the memories of years ago floating before his eyes. Every single one was pristine, his perfect memory making it so damn hard to forget. He loved and loathed this memory all in one.

It was the first day he saw her.

The day his world was turned on its end.

"I'd forced Elena to give me her blood. All that was left was to test my theory. Rebekah had stored the werewolf, Tyler, away with his girlfriend..."

He stopped, the words seemingly stuck in his throat. He didn't want to share. To give away this memory — any memory of her — seemed like that ultimate sin. He was too damn selfish to let his memories be tainted.

The clicking of the typewriter continued on, crunching madly in his ears. Every punch made his jaw tighten in rage.

"Enough!" He yelled slamming his palm across his desk. Camille jumped in surprise halting her typing instantly. "Enough for today." He continued more haggard, moving from his seat. Cami opened her mouth to protest, but Klaus stopped with a cutting glare.

Recalling Mystic Falls reminded him of what a mimicry his life had turned out to be. Playing king to a broken city and house with a cheap imitation.

"I'm going out." He said as he rushed past, grabbing his jacket without another word and slamming the door behind him.

—

Stefan watched as Caroline approached the bed, slipping her satin robe from her shoulder before crawling in next to him. She wrestled shortly with the mound of pillows, ones she's insisted upon, before settling amongst the sheets. He tried not to take it as a sign when she rested with her back to him, or when she didn't even whisper goodnight.

It had been this way from nearly a year now, progressively getting worse. She'd pull away for a day, then a week. He could see it on her face, what she was thinking of, _who she was thinking of._ He was her best friend, how did she think he wouldn't know? But then she'd come back to him, all smiley and playful flirting, just as they'd always been.

It hurt him to see her this way.

It hurt even more to know she would never truly find what she wanted with him. He could give her all his love, but it still wouldn't be what she yearned for. And it killed him that deep down he felt the same.

He leaned over, wrapping and arm around her waist, fingers brushing against her breasts. With practiced ease his lips found her shoulder, gently kissing the curved path.

"Not tonight." Caroline protested, pulling his arm away. He didn't fight her, falling back against the pile of pillows wordlessly.

He couldn't do this anymore.

He loved her, but she deserved more. He deserved more.

If Klaus was what she wanted then she would have him.

—

Klaus had taking to drinking away his pain. A night didn't pass without him slipping into a drunken stupor against his office chair, the portrait of his lost love the last thing he gazed upon before passing out each night.

But tonight was worse.

Camille had finally snapped, pushing him for answers. Demanding to know the reason for his depression.

"What wrong with you!?" She screamed, tearing the glass tumbler from his hand. He'd only seen her this angry once, when her uncle passed seven years before. Klaus just smirked at her rage, his head rolling carelessly in her direction.

"That was expensive." He drawled apathetically, causing her already tense form to shake in rage. Cami bowed over him, her face before his, eyes pleading with him for answers.

"Why are you acting like this?! What did I do? What happened to us?!"

"I don't know." He said, dodging her as he stood up from his chair. With lazy steps he walked over to the bar, his back to the upset blonde. "You tell me. You are the psychologist after all."

Cami's eyes filled with tears, fists clinched. "You're lashing out."

Klaus spun around growling, tossing his new drink aside. It smashed into the wall above Camille's head, shards raining down behind her. She shirked, backing away from him with sloppy sobs. "This isn't you!"

The Hybrid pounced on her, clawed hands wrapping around her arms painfully. He flashed his fangs at her, snarling in drunken rage. "You don't know me. You've never known me!"

"Klaus!"

He shoved her away, a harsh chuckle. "You. This." He waved his hands around manically. "Its all nothing. It's worthless, without her."

"Without who?"

Klaus paused, his head twisting to the painting that remained unscathed in his rage. Camille's eyes followed, eyes wide and shocked.

"Caroline."

—

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Caroline groaned, her hands fastened tightly around Stefan's arm. She stumbled along beside him, vampire reflexes failing her with blindfolded eyes.

"Hush, you love surprises."

"Only when I'm doing the surprising. And where are you taking me? A carnival? It sure smells like it?" She said with a wrinkling nose. "If you flew me six hours to go to a freaking carnival Stefan Salvatore I swear—"

"Caroline." He interrupted her, spinning her around and catching her shoulders. "Please, be quite."

"I —"

"Quite." He repeated. She huffed, hands fisting at her sides, but saying no more. The younger Salvatore smiled, tugging at her blond curls lightly. "Besides your present is almost here."

"What do you —"

Before she could finish her sentence, Stefan removed the blindfold letting it drop to the floor before her. The sun blinded her momentarily, eyelids blinking rapidly she sucked in a breathe at the sight before her.

It had been years, and yet he still looked the same —cheeky dimples and deep blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

It was everything she'd wanted.

"How?" She asked turning to Stefan. He looked at her with sad, encouraging eyes.

"He's what you want, Caroline."

"But —"

"I love you, Care. But I'm not your 'Epic Love.' He is."

Caroline turned back to Klaus, face still pale from shock. Klaus tilted his head, giving her a wide teasing smile.

"It took you long enough, Sweetheart. But I knew you'd show up at my door."

A grin broke out on her face, blond hair bounding around her as she shook her head. It was surreal, and yet, she hadn't felt this happy in years. "I guess you have a whole world to show me, then?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **

**XOXO**

**P.S. YES, I am working on updating my other stories! Sorry it's been so damn LONG!**


End file.
